


a one way ticket was a pretty good sign

by blastellanos



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: “You got to, man,” Calvin says, almost gently, his hand settles on his shoulder and squeezes.





	a one way ticket was a pretty good sign

“I’m not leaving,” Matt’s voice is stern and he crosses his arms over his chest. Calvin has a couple of inches on him, but he’s not intimidated. He raises his chin near defiantly and meets his dark eyes. 

“You got to, man,” Calvin says, almost gently, his hand settles on his shoulder and squeezes. 

“No,” Matt says. “I won’t.” 

“I’m not gonna change my mind.” 

“It’s– it’s not about that, I didn’t come here to change your mind.” Matt sounds irritated now, and Calvin’s brow raises a little. 

“You didn’t?” He drops his hand and Matt shakes his head. 

“No I didn’t. I mean I want to but I know I can’t. And I won’t. So I won’t try I just–” 

Matt frowns and looks down at the tops of his shoes. And then he wraps his arms around Calvin, holds him close, clutches his fingernails at the back of his shirt. 

“I just– I needed to see you.” 

Calvin sighs and lopes an arm around Matt’s broad shoulders, tucking his chin up on the top of his head. 

“I heard– well, I saw you said you were going home to Georgia, and I didn’t want to go without getting to say goodbye.” 

Calvin is quiet and they stand there for a few moments. Calvin notices that Matt’s shoulders are shaking. But he doesn’t mention it, just wraps his other arm around him too. 

“I don’t wanna say goodbye,” Matt adds against his chest. Calvin threads is hand in to Matt’s soft hair. 

“I know.”


End file.
